Memory Lapse
by Stine8503
Summary: The gang fights a youkai but Sango is knocked unconcious and when she wakes up she can't remember Miroku
1. Default Chapter

"Sango" Miroku said gently moving some of her hair out of her face. "I hope you get well soon." He said picking up the bucket of water that lay next to him, and leaving the room. He set the bucket down in the hut since it was no longer needed, then went outside for some fresh air. He sat down by a lake not too far from the hut and looked at his reflection in the water.  
  
"How is she doing?" Kagome said sitting next to her friend who had not been dealing with this whole situation very well for the past few days. She could tell he got very little sleep, since he looked exhausted, she hardly ever saw him at meal times and she could understand why it was hard for him. Sango and Miroku were getting very close, she would probably be acting like him if Inu Yasha was injured and unconscious for days. Miroku sat there starring in the water then he turned and smiled.  
  
"I think she'll be recovering soon thanks to your medicines, her fever is gone if things go well she might wake up as soon as tonight or tomorrow."  
  
"I'm glad your taking care of her but remember, if she wakes up and you look like you do now she'll be upset with you. Why don't you try to get some sleep."  
  
"Hai hai , I'll try after I check up on her again.." He said getting up and walking back toward the hut where Sango was. He came back in and looked at her to see if her condition was improving any more than it was before, but she seemed about the same. He set his head down on her bed. "Maybe Kagome-chan is right I really should get some sleep.." He said as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
Miroku, Kagome, Inu Yasha and Shipou were running through the think forest looking for the injured youkai and more importantly Sango who ran off with Kiara the second the Youkai took off. The group looked around for Sango or even sight of Kiara, since she was large if she was fighting with Sango then she would also be easier to spot.  
  
"How much further do you think she went?" Kagome said as she clung tightly to Inu Yasha's back since he, along with everyone else was running as fast as possible.  
  
"I think I see Kiara but.. Where is Sango." Miroku replied obviously very worried He looked around where Kiara was and he saw clearly someone on the ground, breathing very slowly. "Sango.." Miroku said picking her up off the ground very gently, making sure not to harm her any more than she was already.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped and let Kagome off him and turned to Miroku and said " I'll carry her back, I can get there faster."  
  
Miroku looked at him then back at Sango, he had a hurt look in his eyes and repiled " I would rather carry her back myself.I know it might take longer but." He stopped when Kagome got back on Inu Yasha's back.  
  
"Okay lets go" she said smiling at him Inu Yasha took off with Shipou on Kagome's shoulder "Che!" Inu Yasha said, " The only reason he wants to carry her is so he can be his perverted self and take advantage of her being unconscious,  
  
"I doubt that he seemed.sincere I think she'll be just fine.." Kagome replied Shipou looked back to see Miroku slowly catching up with the holding Sango tightly and keeping his hands where they should be.  
"He's not acting like himself..He could do anything without getting smacked or hirikotsu to the head and he's doing,.nothing." Shipou said  
  
"Well people tend to act differently when they're in love.." Kagome said with a smile  
  
Miroku woke up to the smell of a freshly cooked meal, so he went out of the room and into the other to inspect what was going on. But, when he went to the other room no one was there, he looked around for a moment confused then took his food back to the room Sango was. He looked back at her and sighed, then started to eat his food. Occasionally he would look back to see if Sango was awake, which she wasn't and then he stopped, set the food down and ran his fingers through her hair. He wondered for a moment what she would do if she woke up just then, then he sighed and realized he would probably just get smacked then the rest of their friends would come in and glare at him as if he did something wrong. So he pulled his hard away and finished up his meal, but to his surprise he heard something.  
  
"Sango-san?" Miroku said watching her, she opened her eyes and sat up and looked around. She seemed a bit confused when she looked at him and he pulled her close and smiled " Your finally awake.."  
  
Sango looked even more confused and pushed him away. Miroku looked hurt and sad then he put his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever, she didn't but she really never had pushed him away when he hugged her unless he went to grope her which he didn't.  
  
"Sango-san." he said softly  
  
"Houshi-sama where are Kagome and Inu-Yasha?" She said looking at him  
  
"They weren't here before.." Miroku said not feeling as joyous as before when she had first woken up "I'll go check to see if they've returned. With that Miroku walked into the other room and looked around. Kiara ran back onto the room noticing her master was awake and jumped up next to her.  
  
"Kiara" Sango said petting her "I'm sorry I worried you"  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome said giving her a hug "Your finally awake. Miroku has been taking care of you for at least three days now."  
  
Miroku smiled as Sango, and Sango looked at Kagome again and said " Have I met Houshi-sama before.?"  
  
Both Kagome and Miroku were shocked, then they looked at each other confused and then back to Sango.  
  
"You met Miroku the same time you met Inu Yasha, Shipou and I.." Kagome said looking at Sango who still looked confused  
  
"But.I'm sure today was the first day we met..." Sango replied 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: nope definitely don't own Inu Yasha but when me an' my roomie finish the site there will be a site when you can ask em questions!  
  
Ah yes and sorry for the lack of update, but I had 3 Japanese test one on kanji, two papers due one in French and many more evil assignments...Demo..... I will try my best not to slack so much. But I have midterms next week so don't expect anything too soon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Miroku woke up and went to see how Sango was doing, even since she didn't remember him he still cared about he deeply. He looked around and he saw her sitting near a flower garden. The first thing that came to his mind was "Buddha, she's beautiful.."  
  
She smiled when she caught sight of him, "Houshi-sama Ohayo!" She called to him with a bright smile. He moved closer to giving her an equally mesmerizing smile "Ohayo Sango-san and how do you feel today?"  
  
"I'm sure much better than I did before your care..." she said softly " You really must have taken good care of me while I was unconscious, at least that's what Kagome-chan said. A blush slowly formed on her cheeks as she continued.  
  
"Do you remember anything about me yet?" Miroku repiled frowning  
  
"No..." she said bairly audible "But I do have a question to ask you....Kagome-chan wouldn't tell me..."  
Miroku smiled and said "Yes?"  
  
"Were we......more than friends...? Sango said her cheeks turning a bright shade of red  
  
"No" He replied and a moment of silence he continued "Do you think we shuld be more than friends?"  
  
She blushed again, as she though of what to say to his comment "When I'm close to you....I feel safe and.." But before she continued further with he confession she felt a hand move across her bottom and instantly reacted in the Sango way of screaming "hentai" and a split second later, Miroku was laying on the ground with a large red hand print on his face.  
  
"How can a monk be so perverted!" Sango said sitting next to Kagome after coming back to the village after her encounter with Miroku.  
  
"Well..." Kagome started "He's always been like that Sango-chan, he touches women inappropriately and he also asks them to bear his child...when he's not acting like that is when we worry.."  
  
Sango watched Kagome in half disbelief as she described in further detail Miroku's behavior. She felt a mixture of emotions, anger that he could act like he does, along with annoyed and frustrated, but after thinking about how he was acting toward her for awhile, she felt confused. "How can someone who watched over me as much as they say he did be such...a... lecher any other time." She thought to herself. Sango seemed in deep though but when Kagome said "What I never understood was why he went out of his was so often to protect you if he......" she instantly was attentive again waiting for her to finish the though, but Miroku had just walked in, and all was quiet as he sat a good distance away from Sango, probably fearing her reaction. She just glanced an angry look at him, half for being such a pervert and half for interrupting what Kagome was saying.  
  
"Sango-chan your acting like you usually do around him you just don't realize it!" Kagome said noticing the red mark on the monk's face. He then just looked at Sango and smiled.  
Later that night when everyone was asleep Miroku snuck off to think. He walked off about 10 minuets he decided he was far enough away not to be disturbed while he was thinking. He sat alone, thinking in general for almost an hour but he was surprised when he hear someone moving toward where he was sitting.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" He heard a voice say behind him  
  
"Ah, Sango-san having trouble sleeping?" He said turning to look at her.  
  
"I was just...." She stopped and quickly rephrased what she was saying "I didn't see you when I woke up so..." She said with a slight blush forming n he face  
  
"So she does worry about me" He thought to himself "I think I understand.." a smile formed across his face "You can sit if you want to I promise to keep my hands to myself."  
  
She looked at him and noted the serious look on his face. Slowly she sat next to him, close but not close enough for him to do anything if he wouldn't keep his promise. He was looking off into space, and she was watching him, trying to figure out what was going through his mind that made it so he couldn't sleep. He turned to her, and smiled faintly. "You okay?" he said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes..." the blush was returning to her cheeks "I was just thinking.."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Why you were so....sweet and wonderful before and then you ......touch me inappropriately...and now your acting innocent like nothing ever happened..." Miroku smiled and looked at her while she spoke.  
  
"So you do have feelings for me.." he thought to himself half laughing out loud "I almost feel like I should tell you how I feel..."  
  
"What's so funny....? I'm asking you a serious question wont you at least listen to me.."  
  
"Of course, Sango, I'll answer your question to the best of my ability, my intention was not to offend you."  
  
She sighed and looked up at the sky, the back at Miroku. "I asked why you felt the need to stay by my side...while I was unconscious."  
  
Miroku smiled and blushed slightly "You mean a lot to me...I couldn't just do nothing..."  
  
Sango blushed and smiled back at him. The two staired at each other for awhile, she then yawned and stretched leaving her hand close to his. She looked at the sky again and admired the stars, but only a moment, until she felt the warmth of another hand on hers. She looked up at Miroku and said "This feels familiar somehow..."  
  
"We have done this before..." He repiled smiling at her.  
  
"Why do I feel so safe and happy when I'm around him? Why do I feel so drawn to him...Why does sitting by him make me feel so....whole....." Sango thought to herself.  
  
"Sango..." Miroku said for at least the fifth time  
  
"huh...." She said snapping back into reality  
  
"I asked If you were feeling all right." He said with a soft chuckle  
  
"I'm fine, Houshi-sama....I think I'm starting to remember something about you..."  
  
"That's wonderful" Miroku said pulling Sango close to him, his hands not wandering.  
  
Sango put her head on his chest and blushed. "He smells so nice....and he's so....warm..." She thought to her self as she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
So uh...next chapter might get a little confusing lets just say the gang finds out exactly what happened and the real reason behind Sango's memory loss of Miroku. Thanks so much for reviews! Its nice to see that people read what I write ^^. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah....I don't own Miroku but Sango does! Sango: *blushes* I do not own that pervert... . Yeah...right...we all know the truth don't deny it!  
  
***Anyways sorry about the lack of updates, my computer basically...died and now I have 5 more weeks of school left. I should have then next chapter up probably early next week if the computer lab isn't too crowded. Thanks for the comments ^^ I shall try to continue updating and if this chapter seems a little confusing tell me because I think its kinda confusing and I wrote it. . Also check out this site: It's a pretty reliable source of information. ^^ Anyways now that I have typed so much un-fun stuff I shall start the story***  
  
************************************************************************ "Sango?" Miroku said looking down at the girl in his arms. "I may never have the courage to say this when your awake but...I love you.." he whispered quietly in her ear.  
  
"Miroku...." She said softly in her sleep  
  
He then smiled and carried her back to where they were staying that night.  
  
************************************************************************ "Hentai!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku after noticing, he was asleep, next to her, holding her, and with one hand on her bottom.  
  
"It was an accident..." He whined unconvincingly "It must have moved on it's own..."  
  
"Are you blaming your kazanna for your actions....again...?" Sango replied with a sigh. She then looked at Kagome, the only other person who was in the room with them. Kagome smiled at her friend with a slightly wicked look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh...no.....she saw..." Sango thought turning a bright shade of red  
  
"Kagome-chan...?" Sango said hoping to get the attention of the other girl. Kagome ignored her and turned her attention to Miroku who was still rubbing his face.  
  
"Miroku-sama did you sleep well last night?" Kagome said as she looked back at Sango who was blushing even more.  
  
"Hai, that was truly the best nights sleep I've ever had. Until I was smacked for my cursed hand's actions..."  
  
"Your hand doesn't decide to do perverted things on its own Houshi-sama you help it with the deed..." Sango said glaring at Miroku  
  
"Your just lucky Inu Yasha didn't see or you would never hear the end of it. But I have to admit you two looked pretty cute like that!" Kagome said smiling looking between Sango, who was blushing and Miroku who was smiling. "So Sango...does this mean your memories are starting to come back?"  
  
"Hai....I think so...Kagome-chan can I talk to you....alone..." Sango replied looking at Miroku who sighed heavily.  
  
The girls waited until Miroku left the room, but of course he didn't go far. If Sango didn't want him in the room that must mean that she would be talking about him. After a night like they had together last night he though he figured he deserved to know what was going on with her.  
  
"Kagome-chan.." Sango started "Do you think I was in love with Houshi- sama....last night I felt like I was...everything felt so perfect....."  
  
"Well you acted like you loved him but I wouldn't know you never told me if you did or didn't." Kagome replied after a moment of silence "Only you know for sure, why don't you tey to spend more time with him and see what happens?"  
  
*************************Later that Day ***********************  
  
"Houshi-sama...?" Sango said softly  
  
"Hai?" Miroku said looking up from his tea  
  
"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night...." She said still speaking barely above a whisper  
  
"It's alright" he said sitting next to her "I like having you with me.."  
  
Sango smiled and blushed slightly; she then looked up into his eyes and said, "What do you think about me?"  
  
All was quiet for a moment, then Miroku said "Your..." He pause thinking to himself about all of the options he had, he could tell her the truth and see what happens next but that would involve a lot of pain later if anything were to happen later. Like if his air void ended his life. He then though about what would happen if she said she didn't want to be more than friends, that would hurt more to him than any smack in the face after groping her. Then there was always the fact that she didn't remember anything about him to consider.  
  
He made up his mind and said "Your....a friend....just a friend..." He looked down and way from her with a serious face. After a long silence he started to feel uncomfortable and got up to leave, he barely glanced at Sango's face but noticed the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Its for the best this way...after Naraku is defeated we can't be anything else...It would be too painful for you....you've lost everything....you don't need to feel like you've lost me on top of that..." He thought trying to justify what he just did.  
  
After he left Sango sat there crying, half in pain and half in disbelief of what just happened between the two of them, she was so sure he cared about her. She buried her face in her hands trying to calm herself down. "Maybe I should try to rest..." she thought to herself as she headed back to bed.  
  
************************************************************************ ~You have to admit your feelings to the one you love most....Then and only then will you be free of this curse~  
  
Sango woke up with a start. "What....was that...."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oooooo aren't I evil today! Well It is April Fools day so I guess that justifies it. But that wan't as nearly as bad of a cliffhanger that I originally planned for this chapter. Didn't you just know Miroku would do something to ruin that cute moment? In episode 132 he was very cute though. ^^ Ah...such a cute episode... 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope...don't own...*sees Miroku hugging a Sango plushie* where did you get that? Miroku: *blink blink* mine! Uh....huh..... Sango: *off in the distance cuddling a Miroku plushie*  
  
Sango got up and started walking, after a dream like that she didn't want to try to go back to sleep. She unconsciously started walking toward where she had been talking to Miroku the night before. She sat in the grass and looked up at the stars in deep though. After a few moments she relaxed a little and laid back, still gazing at the stars. Little did she know that Miroku noticed her absence and followed a good distance behind her, and was now hiding behind a tree.  
  
"I hope one day...I'll be laying next to you when your like this.." He said softly  
  
Sango, sensing someone near sat up and looked around. So, our favorite Houshi sank lower to the ground. But to his dismay she heard the rustle of leaves coming from that direction. Miroku tried to get away but tripped and fell over; right on top of the woman he was watching so closely. She blushed instantly, partially out of anger but mostly out of her sheer shyness toward this man.  
  
"You were watching me....Houshi-sama...why..." Sango said glaring up at the man that was unwilling to move.  
  
He smiled slightly and though to himself "I guess this is a sign she likes me, I'm not on the ground unconscious she's not hitting me..." He laughed to himself mentally as he looked at the blushing Taijia underneath him he face was so priceless it was a mixture of bewilderment and happiness, like she actually was enjoying their closeness.  
  
"You can get off of me anytime now Houshi-sama. I'm not in the mood to be annoyed by your perverted antics." She said he face no longer had the element of happiness in it, just pure anger.  
  
He got up and extended a hand to help "I'm sorry I was just drawn by your beauty Sango-san. I couldn't help myself." His hand automatically moved to a certain area when she was standing and the next thing that was heard was a very loud smack.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango yelled as she left where they had been standing. She walked around for awhile venting to herself, the sun started to rise. "Why did he do that? Why can't he be like a normal monk. Why can't he be ......good and.....not perverted ....and sweet and..." She ran into something, coming out of her daze she noticed Kagome, who had just woken up shortly before on the ground.  
  
"Gomen Kagome-chan!" Sango said standing up and helping her friend off the ground. "I didn't notice you were there I was just..."  
  
"Ranting about Miroku?" Kagome said with a smile "What did he do this time?"  
  
"He was spying on me..."  
  
"While you were bathing....?" Kagome said as Sango looked her with even more rage in her eyes.  
  
"He watches me bathe!" Sango yelled as she caught a glimpse or Miroku walking in the other direction. (Wise decision on his part. ^^() )  
  
Kagome pulled Sango off further from the monk, just in case he was planning on listening to their conversation.  
  
"What happened? You two were so close before, now your acting like you hate him."  
  
"I...I don't hate him...he's just so...perverted! But...other times he's so...sweet and caring....and...." Sango sighed and looked at Kagome "Why is it so hard for me to stay mad at him..." After saying that she was in deep though and didn't notice Miroku sneaking closer to where the two girls were standing.  
  
Kagome did and smiled slyly "Do you think you love Miroku...Sango-chan?"  
  
"No!" was the instantaneous response from the girl. Miroku hearing this started to walk away and all was silent for a few minuets ".....or at least.....I don't think I do..." Miroku barely heard this, he stopped and cursed himself for what he said earlier. Kagome looked right at him, he looked back at her with a look of fear and surprise but she said nothing about the monk as she continued her conversation.  
  
"Don't tell him any of this Kagome-chan....please..."  
  
"I wont I sware." Kagome said looking back at the flustered Sango.  
  
"I think I remember something about the youkai that attacked me..." she said softly. I think it put me under some kind of spell..one that makes me forget..."  
  
"About...Miroku...?" Kagome said half in disbelief  
  
By this time Miroku had head back to where they were staying so he would be back before the girls. Therefore not getting caught by Sango and not being hit by a heavy boomerang.  
  
"About....a person that I am in love with...." Sango finished quietly  
  
Kagome looked for Miroku but he was nowhere around. "I would have loved to see the look on his face if he had heard what she just said. I bet he'd think twice about his actions if he knew that..." she thought to herself. "And....I think the only way I'll remember him is if....I tell him or...show him somehow that I...." She blushed furiously  
  
"You should tell him about this...." Kagome said  
  
"I can't! He wont take it seriously...and...he already told me he doesn't feel that way about me at all....were just friends....and....I'm not sure I want to know why I love him if he can't love me back..." Sango replied with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'll talk to him, I'll find out why he said that.." Kagome said hugging Sango tightly "I'll tell you everything he tells me. Then you can decide what to do next, but you really should be honest with your feelings...even if they hurt..."  
  
Mwahaha desu! Next chapter Kagome and Miroku talk. ^^ Will she beat the snot outta him until he confesses his feelings or will he be a good boy! Miroku: Why are you making me sound like a mistreated dog? BECAUSE I CAN! *huggles Miroku plushie* your just too cute for your own good! Sango needs to get you a leash...hmm...lech on a leash that sounds interesting! Anyways! I like this chapter ^^ I hope everyone else does too. ^^ 


	5. chapter 5

YaY! I'm updating I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter   
  
disclaimer: I do not own the Inu gumi   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Miroku went back to the village and went to sleep. His thoughts were too scrambled and his feelings were too mixed   
  
up for him to decide what to do next that night anyhow. He's last thought as he fell asleep was "She's acting so different now...  
  
theres no way she could possibly....love me..."  
  
It wasn't long before Kagome came back to the village and found him for their "talk". When she woke him up he had a feeling  
  
that he knew Sango would be their topic of discussion. And he could tell it wouldn't be in his favor. He sighed and followed  
  
her to a more private location. When they found a place that was good enough he sat down with a heavy sigh. He made Sango sad,  
  
so Kagome as her best friend would now deal with him by talking some sence into him. This wouldn't be the first time, and   
  
most likely not the last. Kagome sat down across from him and gave him a serious expression as she began,  
  
"Miroku-sama how do you feel about Sango? How do you really feel....?"  
  
All was quiet and the monk carefully though out his anwser. He knew exatally how he felt it was just explaining it to the girl   
  
sitting infront of him that was the hard part. Watching the ground, he said quietly "Its better for her this way...she wont get   
  
hurt.."  
  
"She already is hurt..." Kagome said softly looking at him. He looked up at her and sighed, "She doesn't know who I am,  
  
She doesn't remember a thing that happened between us! She doesn't remember what the two of us have been through together  
  
how could she love me?!"  
  
"This conversation isn't about what she remembers! Its about how YOU feel about her." Kagome said trying too keep him calm.  
  
Miroku looked back down at the ground for awhile, ike it was the most intersting thing in the world.  
  
"I know she loves you and I've know that since before she lost her memory of you, shes just scared.."  
  
"Of me?"  
  
"Of what you think about her thats why she trys to hide it." Kagome sighed "I don't think Its fair that she was honest to   
  
you with her feelings when your not going to be honest to her."  
  
Miroku sighed and rubbed his head. All he wanted to do was sleep and he was getting a lecture. "Kagome-sama, I'll  
  
talk to her but not now....I'm tired..."  
  
Sango was sitting outside, in the rain. It had been about two days since Miroku and she talked last. Kagome had just  
  
left to go back to her time to get a few things they needed,and of course Inu Yasha went with her. That left her with a   
  
man that had told her he didn't think of her as more than a friend even though she didn't think that entirly true.   
  
A man that she could bairly remeber except for strong feelings of happiness,and careing when he was close.   
  
"What am I going to do now..." She sighed tossing a rock into the pond in front of her.  
  
"Where did Kagome-sama go?" Miroku said as he sat next to her  
  
She looked at the monk that was sitting next to her, still feeling hurt from their last fight and looked back to the   
  
pond. Miroku, was a bit annoyed that she wouldn't talk to him but he was still determined to get her to talk.  
  
"Did she go back to her time?"  
  
Sango nodded, a bit annoyed that he wasn't leaving.  
  
"I was going to ask her something....it was important too..." He sighed and smiled slightly, and idea struck him "Your a   
  
woman maybe you'll know the anwser.  
  
Sango looked at him confused and she still had the hurt look in her eyes. If he knew that she wouldn't hurt him with  
  
the boomerang he'd hold her but he knew better than to do something of the sort when she was upset. "If a guy close to you was   
  
slightly perverted, and he kind of told you something that wasn't quite true. But, he wanted to be a better man to you and   
  
apologize for what he did that offened her, what would be the best way to go about doing that?"   
  
She smiled faintly, and met his gaze again. "Well, maybe you should start by telling her that."  
  
"Hmm..." He replied "If you were her, what would happen next?"  
  
"Well....first I would accept it, then I would want to know what you said that wasn't quiet true."  
  
"I see" He though for a moment about how to phrase it, since she was smart enough to catch onto his game. She was annoyed by   
  
the sudden pause of scilence and looked away from him again. He quickly said "What if he felt like...he cared about her as more  
  
than a friend?"  
  
Sango blinked, smiled and looked at him with a much softer expression then he had seen from her in a long time. "I   
  
think she would be happy to hear that." with that she smailed.  
  
"So...what does she think about him?"  
  
"I think she feels the same, but she's afraid that the slightly perverted guy will just grope another girl after their conversation   
  
is over."  
  
"But he wouldn't be the pervert she fell in love with now would he?"  
  
Sango blushed bightly "I'm...not....in love...."  
  
Miroku sighed "Then what do you think about me...?"  
  
"I....don't know...." she looked down at the ground and sighed.  
  
Miroku put his arm around her and pulled her close. "its okay, I'll wait until you can give me an anwser." A few seconds   
  
passed into a few minuets and it got even darker out.  
  
"Sango...?" Miroku said in her ear softly  
  
"Hai...."  
  
"Just making sure you didn't fall asleep again not that I wouldn't like that." He smiled and then said "We should get back   
  
to the others..."  
  
"Just a little longer...?" Sango said cuddling close to Miroku  
  
"Alright....just a little longer.."  
  
She smiled and giggled as she glanced up at him "I figured you wouldn't mind." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha if I did I would so have many episodes dedicated to Miroku and Sango fluff! () Heehee  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"You two were out for quite awhile Sango-chan. What did you guys talk about? Kagome said handing Sango the shampoo. This was  
  
a ritual they always talked about any number of things ranging from their past to their boy problems. Sango blushed softly,   
  
"Well..." she started "We just talked....he said he..." she blushed even brighter "He said he likes me as more than a friend.  
  
"Thats great!" Kagome said "What did you tell him?"   
  
"I said that....I like him....more than a friend...but I don't love him....."  
  
"But....you've been acting like you do even before you lost your memories of him....."  
  
"I just don't know what to do..." Sango sighed "I keep having strange dreams....and....Its been awhile since the accident  
  
and I still can't remember much..."  
  
"What kind of dreams?" Kagome asked   
  
"I'm fighing a youkai....and...I tripped over something and I hear a voice say something about...hidden feelings....and that   
  
I have to reveal them and seal a promise....or something of the sort.....It never really says the same thing twice..."  
  
"That...is a weird dream....do you think the hidden feelings could be the ones you have for Miroku-sama?" Kagome said  
  
"I don't know what the rest means but...it makes sence."  
  
Sango got out of the water and dried herself off. A sudden thought hit her, "Anou....Kagome-chan you don't think  
  
he's watching us now...do you...." She asked the two girls then looked around and then Kagome looked back at Sango.  
  
"I have no clue he's gotten really good at hiding...." after a moment they gathered the remaing supplies and   
  
started to walk back towards the village.  
  
"What do you think I should do?" Sango asked "I'm so confused...."  
  
"We'll I'm sure he's not...mad at you....but he might be a little dissapointed...I think he was kind of looking foward to   
  
being with you like that. Well....at least from how you discribed it...Well....he's standing right there.   
  
Guess he was waiting for you." Kagome said pointing to Miroku, who was standing by the door.   
  
Sango blushed as she walked to where Miroku was standing. He took the oppertunity to pull her away to a place where they   
  
could talk in private. Although Kagome as half tempted to follow, she decided that Sango would probably tell her everything  
  
later;which really never really happened before. And Kagome always wanted to get Miroku and Sango together, this is a great  
  
way to do that.   
  
"So....How was your bath?" Miroku started with a laugh  
  
Sango blushed and looked at him "Wouldn't you know, you always spy...well...according to Kagome..."  
  
"Not always, today I was thinking about what to do with you."  
  
"Do with me?" Sango said confused.  
  
"Yeah...Kagome and Inu Yasha are going back to her time since tonight's the new moon. I guess she feels he's safe there;   
  
And her family does seem to like him."  
  
"So...what are we going to do....?"  
  
"Anything you want....we could talk...or we could be romantic and sit and watch th stars together..It doesn't matter to me  
  
as long as your here to keep me company." He said with a smile. "Kagome-sama made us dinner, she insisted that I take you   
  
somewhere nice to eat it as well. I am also to be on my best behavior, no groping or anything of the sort or she will...feed  
  
me to man eating youkai; and I'm not too sure where she would find one...But to make a long story short I will do nothing   
  
perverted to you tonight."  
  
Sango blushed and smiled as she looked up at him. "It sounds like fun..." She looked away and thought to herself 'How am I  
  
supposed to act around him...I don't want to have him get the wrong idea...But I do want to be with him...Maybe I do care   
  
more about him then I think...I do. Why am I so scared....'  
  
".....What are you thinking about?" Miroku said stepping in front of her. "You seem sad."   
  
"I'm just a little hungry thats all..." Sango replied   
  
"Well, It's just a little further Its worth the wait. Trust me."  
  
A few minuets passed and on the horizon she saw a feild of flowers. Sango looked over at Miroku who was smiling and trying  
  
to push her further and further ahead. She took his hand and smiled.   
  
"Houshi-sama, this is a great place..."  
  
"I knew you would like it.." He said setting out a blanket and the food Kagome had prepared. 'It looks fancy....she must   
  
really want tonight to be special for Sango.' Miroku thought as he glanced up at Sango who was smiling as she looked   
  
around admiring the scenery. 'She's so beautiful..'  
  
"Houshi-sama...?" Sango said looking at Miroku "I could help you if you want..."  
  
"I'm almost done...It's alright."  
  
Sango sat across from Miroku and watched until he was done. When he finished, he handed her some chopsticks and a bowl   
  
of rice. She smiled at him and he took his chopsticks and said "Itadekimasu"   
  
"Houshi-sama?"   
  
"Hai?"  
  
"It's getting late....shouldn't we head back...."  
  
"Do you want to go back now?"  
  
"No....but....there's nothing to do here..."  
  
Miroku sighed and fell into the grass by Sango, he glanced up at her with a grin. "Sure there is, come fall asleep on me   
  
again" He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Tonight was fun....."   
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
Sango smiled and put her head on his chest. He smiled and put his arm around her, allowing her to get closer to him if she   
  
wanted.   
  
"Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Do you like being with me like this?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just curious..." Sango said as she yawned cuddling into his warm body.  
  
So, I bet you want to know what happened while they were on their little dinner date type thinngy. () Don't worry,  
  
Sango likes to talk to Kagome, and Kagome really wants thoses two to be a couple...That fact kinda dawned on me while   
  
watching episode 78 for like the 50000 time . I'm sure you people will agree. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu Gumi. But I do have very cute Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome plushies.  
  
And my friend has a tree that looks like the Goshinboku....My college roomate has a fat calico cat like Kagome's.   
  
But alas, Fluffy and Kikyou plushies cost so much...and they're so hard to find...sigh And who in their right mind wants  
  
a Naraku plushie.....O.O  
  
"Sango?"   
  
She moaned softly and tryed to cuddle Miroku again he, unfortunatly for her, he was sitting up next to her.The two ended up  
  
falling asleep in the feild last night and sleeping in through part of the next day. Kagome and Inu Yasha were going to  
  
be coming back and if they weren't in the village, questions would arise. Questions that could if answered in the wrong   
  
manner be harmful to a certian monk's health.   
  
"Sango we really have to go." He said shaking her "Kagome and Inuyasha might be back soon."  
  
He sighed and picked her up she almost instantly cuddled him again.   
  
"You are going to get me into a lot of trouble Sango, unless they haven't arrived then I'm safe. But knowing Inu Yasha he   
  
will say something like 'Oi where were you monk, oh you were with Sango.' Then comment on how big of a pervert I am and   
  
Kagome-sama will likely have the wrong idea..." He glanced at Sango who was still asleep. "You must really be tired..."  
  
They approched the village and Miroku tryed again, he set her down very gently and said "Sango" as he shook her.   
  
She moaned softly but remained asleep."Sango" he tryed again whispering in her ear then shaking her "You really need to   
  
wake up." Her eyes fluttered open she blinked at Miroku then yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Houshi-sama...how long was I asleep....did we stay there all night?"  
  
"A very long time...your a very very deep sleeper Sango. We stayed there all night....I guess I fell asleep shortly after you.  
  
Now, we have to get back to the village, Were just about there, would you prefer to walk or be carried like how I was  
  
carring you before."  
  
Sango blushed and stood up "I think I can walk Houshi-sama."   
  
"Well, hopefully we beat Kagome and Inuyasha back. I was quite scared that they would see me carring you in and feed me to   
  
that man eating youkai."  
  
Sango giggled and tryed to keep up the same pace Miroku was going. But he was walking too fast, so she grabbed his hand. He   
  
stopped, and looked at her.  
  
"Your walking too fast..."  
  
"Sorry...I'll walk slower."  
  
She smiled as they walked into the village and to the place where they were staying.  
  
'I wonder if she realizes that she is still holding my hand..' Miroku thought as he glanced over at Sango.   
  
Kirara jumped on her shoulder and purred as Sango pet her. "I guess we beat them back." Sango said looking at Miroku who had  
  
a confused look on his face. "Houshi-sama what's wrong?"  
  
'Last night was so perfect....I'm glad Kagome-sama took the time to plan that. I wonder if she's changed her mind about what  
  
she said to me the last time we were alone. She held my hand...and...she still is..that should mean something.'  
  
Sango stood in front of him and smiled. "Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Uh..sorry I guess I got lost in thought..."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Last night..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I was wondering if anything changed between the two of us..."  
  
"Maybe....."  
  
Kagome grined at Inu Yasha who was less then impressed after hearing all about how she was trying to make Miroku and Sango  
  
become a couple. She tilted her head toward the house they were in.   
  
"Maybe you should just leave them alone." Inu Yasha whispered   
  
"No way, I know Sango-chan is in love with Miroku-sama she's just under some spell."  
  
"Yeah, and he likes any girl so I guess it's okay.."  
  
"I'm trying to listen! BE quiet!"  
  
"You do know I'm the one with better hearing? He said something about 'Last night'"  
  
"Shhh! I'm the relationship specialist not you."  
  
"Keh, relationship specalist? Then why did it take so long for us to get together?"  
  
"Because your stubborn now be quiet."  
  
"I'm stubborn, yeah as stubborn as..."  
  
"O-su-wa...heh....be quiet.  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"I...I just don't know what to do...."  
  
"I'm not trying to push you into a decision...but...last night was wonderful....I think that was the first time in a long  
  
time that I've been happy..."  
  
"Yeah...I felt that way too..."  
  
"Would you be happy if we spent more time alone togerther? I know I would."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Whenever you want."  
  
"Sango-chan better tell me everything that happened last night..."  
  
"Heh....if they do 'hook up' then will you spend more time and energy towards finding the shikon shards?"  
  
"Maybe" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Disclaimer: Nope...I don't own  
  
"So Sango-chan..." Kagome said sneaking up behind her friend "What happened between you and Miroku-sama? Anything good?"  
  
Sango blushed "Well....we talked....we..ate dinner together..."  
  
"And come on I know something else happened so spill...I'm dying to hear about it."  
  
"Well..."Sango started "I...think I might love him....We fell asleep together again last night...We talked this afternoon.  
"I think I should tell him..."  
  
"Tell him what?" Kagome asked  
  
"About the weird dreams....maybe they do mean something.."  
  
"Like that you love him? And you need him to help you break the spell your under?"  
  
"Yeah....there was just something about last night...It made me want to remember.....Everything felt so familar. I know I shouldn't but I feel so attached to him..."  
  
"Wouldn't that be like love?"  
  
"But....there are sometimes that he's very...."  
  
"Lecherous?"  
  
The two girls laughed and then Sango continued "Well...not so much lecherous but he makes me wonder if he really can be that loyal.."  
  
"Well...I think Miroku-sama is being loyal now...he hasn't done anything since he said he loved you...."  
  
"Kanna... the spell is cast?"  
  
"Hai, Naraku. The true affects should show through soon...."  
  
"Perfect. She'll soon be on our side, and then I'll have the Monk's greatest weakness.....They'll have to give me the shikon shards."  
  
"Houshi-sama?" Sango said as she sat next to Miroku who was relaxing by a near by lake.  
  
"Is something troubling you Sango? I would be happy to you if there is."  
  
She smiled and took his hand, her eyes met his and she blushed, he leaned his head in towards hers in an attempt to kiss her but she pulled away.  
Miroku frowned and sat back in his origional postion next to her. Sango looked back at him and said " Houshi-sama.....I'm sorry....It's just when you leaned in I...."  
  
He looked back at her sensing that something was wrong with her by the tone her voice had taken. She looked as if she would cry soon and something was deeply troubling her. They hadn't had any recent incounters with Kohaku and he had made sure for her sake, he was extreamly loyal for the past few days. The way he figured it then she was too scared that something would happen between them if he had kissed her. Of course he ment it to be an innocent harmless kiss one of the type of affection he held in so long. There relationship shouldn't go any further than that untill she had her memory back, Kohaku was safe and free, Narkau was dead and the most important thing in his mind the curse on him was lifted. This was something they both understood and it was also the reason they both held there feelings for so long.  
  
"I won't hurt you...." Miroku whispered pulling her into an embrase "What's wrong?"  
  
"....I.....I.....had something.....like a daydream......but......It was me...and you....and I was in trouble and....you were with another girl....and....You didn't seem to care anymore about me.....Then....it was like I woke up and was sitting next to you again."  
  
Miroku was a bit taken by this. He sat there,looking at the ground thinking of what to say next. He had extreamly mixed thoughts, a mix of bad and good. More leaning towards the bad, even though he didn't want to admit it. It seemed she was geting her memorys back but it was just the wrong type of memorys, all of the times he let his lecherous self get the best of him, and obviously it hurt her much more than either of them thought. He knew he didn't treat her the best all of the time but he definatly didn't mean to hurt her as much as it seemed now. He broke the hug and said "...I think you are getting back some memorys Sango....."  
  
She tilted her head slighly giving him a confused look. He had been so good to her lately, she had warmed up to him greatly why now would she remember bad things about him. Her eyes widened as realization sank in, she definatly was under a spell, and now It might turn her against Miroku. She sighed and looked at him, he looked back with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I think I should tell you something....or at least what I think is going on here..."  
  
He smiled and turned to face her looking intersted.  
  
"I've been having these dreams lately where I'm fighting the youkai we were after and it said something to me as it died."  
  
His face became as if it showed signs of confusion, but he was still trying to pay close attention to what she was saying.  
  
".....It....says something about my memory of someone I love and..."  
  
He now looked a bit startled. "And you think it's about.....us?"  
  
"Maybe.....But with the dream I just told you I think we need to find out more. What should we do?"  
  
"I.....don't know....I guess we continue with our quest and hope we run across more information and or the Youkai responcible....it has to be alive if this is a curse.  
I'm sure Kagome-sama wouldn't mind if we were side tracked for a bit. Expecially if it's for you."  
  
Sango blushed slightly and smiled. She got up, he followed shortly and she brushed some grass off her apron. All of the sudden she felt an extra hand brushing against her bottom.  
  
"HO....SHI....SA.....MA...."  
  
Okay sorry for the lack of update and odd-ish chapter. It moves foward a lot though. So I wrote da fluff and now here comes the main plot! Naraku should be showing up more. I'm also debating on later having an evil chapter but I guess it depends on how may people like these random plot twists.... That whole last line I stole from episode 143 me thinks ..... 140 something... Anyways! Review and hope Inu Yasha doesn't really end in September!! (or at least that it doesn't have a sad ending) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer:....yeah.....still don't own unless Rumiko Takahashi is selling them on E-bay!  
  
"I think I need to send her some...pursuasion....." Naraku said to himself "Kohaku should do the trick...."  
  
He grined evily as he walked down a long hallway. The easiest way to get to Sango was to use her brother's life as a barganing chip. If his life was on the line she would do exactally what he wanted. All he needed really was for her to spend some time away from her Monk, seperate from the group and his spell would be much stronger. There love was much stronger than how he imagined it would be.  
  
"Kohaku, go to Sango....your free of my control.....for now...."  
  
Kohaku's eyes widened as he looked around the room that he was in. He got up and walked around, and through the door when he found it open.  
  
"Anue..." he said softly as he saw the Inu gumi in the distance. He stood there debating with himself if he should approach them or not. He didn't want to cause his sister anymore pain but his thoughts were shattered quickly.  
  
"I sence a single shikon shard......its.....really close......" Kagome said looking at Sango  
  
"Kohaku....." Sango whispered her eyes watering  
  
Miroku walked up to her and said "Shall we look for him?"  
  
Kirara sniffed around and walked over to where Kohaku was and jumped onto his shoulder purring as she brushed up against his face.  
  
"Hi Kirara, I've missed you....." Kohaku said walking out into the clearing where everyone else was. They all looked at Sango who was starting to cry.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome whispered to Miroku "Naraku has to be up to something...."  
  
"I agree....He seems to remember Sango...." Miroku replied  
  
"Keh!" Inu Yasha said quite loudly "I remember the last time we thought he was good! This is all Naraku's trap!"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
"Poor Sango-chan....She's not taking this very well at all." Kagome said  
  
"Poor both of them....Kohaku is going to hurt her more later.....When Naraku takes back Kohaku......" Miroku sighed  
  
"I think Naraku made Sango loose her memories Miroku..." Shippou said in between bites of candy  
  
"I hope he's not making her choose between Kohaku and you Miroku-sama...." Kagome said  
  
"I STILL don't think we should have left them alone." Inu Yasha growled  
  
"I'll go check on them....." Miroku said getting up "I think she would....enjoy my company......"  
  
"Come back here the second something changes...." Kagome said softly  
  
"I will....."  
  
"So....you remember everything....even that night...?" Sango said looking over at her younger brother.  
  
"Hai....your group is after Naraku right? Let me help....I want to make him pay for what he did." He glanced up at his sister who had a sad look in her eyes. "Or...would I be causing problems for you?"  
  
"No....you wouldn't be any troble..."  
  
"Your friends didn't seem happy...." he repiled  
  
"It's not that we don't want you here its just....extreamly confusing....this situation...." she said softly  
  
Just as she finished her sentance Miroku appeared in the doorway looking casually into the room. He could sence how un comfortable the two of them were It made him mad to think that Naraku was trying to use Kohaku to hurt Sango more.  
  
'At least he is more like himself...' Miroku thought as he entered the room hopefully to lighten the mood.  
  
"Hello Sango." He said sitting down a good distance away from the two of them. He looked at Kohaku who seemed a little more tense then before and said "Kohaku, will you be traveling with us?"  
  
Kohaku looked over at Miroku and then to Sango. Kirara moved from by Sango's side to Kohaku's lap. He smiled slightly and started to pet her. Sango looked over at Miroku who frowned since he was being ignored. She put her hand on his and smiled up at him, he of course smiled back. Kohaku noticed the moment between the two and sighed heavly. Sango jerked away and looked over at him.  
  
"So....are you going to stay with us?" She said gently  
  
"I guess I could stay for a little while....If your friend's don't mind." he replied moving closer to Sango hopeing Miroku would move further away. He of course didn't. Sango smiled and hugged her little brother. Who hugged her back, making sure to give the monk a glare as their eyes met.  
  
'Well....I guess that means he's a bit....protective of his sister...' Miroku thought as he moved a little bit away  
  
Kohaku girnned and looked up at Sango. "I have to show you something. I found the coolest place."  
  
Sango smiled and stood up. Miroku knew she was going to follow him, and he didn't completely trust where they would go. But, he knew better than to say something and risk making Sango mad at him. He would just have to follow, not too close behind, but close enough. Kohaku, left the room and Sango followed, of course she was accompanied by Kirara. Miroku waited until they were just out of sight and snuck off. He had to make sure she was okay, and protect her even if it was from her own human emotions.  
  
Sorry that this took so long! bows but class has been crazy I have 3 tests next week. And my crazy bio lab. It doesn't help any that I have 3 other fanfics im writing....guess I have too much freetime in class. lol  
  
3 days until the last episode of Inu Yasha................ 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Disclaimer: Sango owns Miroku, who owns some ofuda...and....yeah...I don't own much....'cept my computer that hates me...and some plushies. And some Manga....and yeah...you get that picture.

"mew" Said 'mew' thoughts (Mostly Miroku)

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled as she ran after her brother "Don't run so fast...I might loose you...."

"Don't worry it's close, just a few more feet." He replied slowing down. "It's just over the hill, Anue, you'll really like it."

"I guess I will." She said as she got to the top of the hill. When she looked down she saw a feild of flowers, white lillys, with a small stream close by.  
"It's really beautiful here Kohaku....How did you find this place?"

"...Just wondering around one day, come on lets go sit down there!" Kohaku said as he pulled his older sister down the hill.

"Alright...." She replied as the continued down the hill.

'She really has missed him very much, it would be a shame to not let her enjoy some time with him....But, I still wonder if this was the best choice of action'  
Miroku though as he sat down in a well hidden place near the two siblings. 'If Naraku hurts her again I will make sure he pays for his deeds...'

"Anue?" Kohaku asked as he sat down "That monk from before was a little weird...."

Sango looked over at him and blushed. She thought back on the few days they spent together and smiled. "Well....I suppose he is....But he really is a nice and caring person when you really get to know him...Unless he decides he wan't to be a pervert...."

'Your wrong Sango, my hand just finds you irresistable...'

"Oh..." Kohaku grinned " Do you like him Anue? Does he like you? Is that why he wanted me to stay with you?"

Sango blushed more and remained quiet.

"Anue? Why won't you answer me...?"

"Well....I don't know.....I like him.....kind of....but....We have to defeat Naraku..."

"Anue...I think something's in that bush...." Kohaku said pointing to where Miroku was hiding. "I think I heard something move..."

"Maybe it's Kirara? Or maybe It's jusst the wind...." Sango replied happy she could avoid the subject a little longer.

"Maybe it's Naraku..." Kohaku replied softly

"Why would Naraku hide in a bush?" Sango said trying to hold back a laugh. " Okay, I'll go see if anythings there okay?"

"Okay Anue...be careful..."

'Great...now how do I get out of this...At least she did not bring Hiraikotsu with her...But if she finds me she may not trust in my genuine concern for her...'

"Anue!" Kohaku yelled over at her.

"Nani, I thought you wanted me to see what was hiding in the bush?" She turned around and to her suprise she found Naraku.

"Hello Sango, It's been awhile." Naraku said

"Naraku....your taking him back arn't you...." She said trying to hold back her tears.

"Of course, but, I'll let you in on a little secret. I have a potion to restore your foolish memories." He replied

"Why are you telling me this, I know your not planning on giving it to me..." She replied softy.

'I do not know what to do....If he intended to physically harm her he would have by now'  
(Yeah I could just end it all here and have you flame me. But I feel like being slightly nicer...)

"If you want the potion, give me Kohaku's shikon shard." Naraku said with a grin. "Don't worry, you have some time to decide. Sort through your foolish human emotions, but do you understand you choices? Your brother's life, or your memories of the man you love, that monk that's doomed to die anyway."

"Why..." She said falling to the ground as both Kohaku and Naraku vanished from sight. ".....Maybe I'm just not ment to be happy...."

Miroku, took this as his chance to sneak away and share what happed with Kagome. He also thought it would be good for Sango to have some time to herself, to think things through. And now he knew what he needed to do, if Naraku had a potion; he'd just have to find away to make it.

Yay for cliffhangers! Alright ya know it coulda been worse....The next chapter might be up as early as tomarrow. My computer was dealing with a pretty nasty virus, then I had a break where I worked almost all day, and now I'm 2 weeks from finals. But, I really want to have at least the next 3 chapters up by the new year..By the way, this is the last evil cliffy, I think.... 


End file.
